A mobile device, such as a mobile smart phone, provides their users with a multimedia content rich experience while away from home and improves their users' daily productivity and efficiency while at work. However, many mobile devices have a limited battery life and charging the mobile devices when battery is low may be inconvenient and/or may even be impossible. With increased use of mobile devices and increased dependency of the mobile devices by their users, there is a need for a better management of battery life on mobile devices.